


吻于殷色  02

by 2water



Series: 吻于殷色 [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	吻于殷色  02

我怀着郑重的心情翻过记的密密麻麻的一页纸，深吸一口气重新抬起头，“所以，您是位Alpha，19世纪的Alpha。”

“是的。”Dylan随意地瞥了眼挂钟，“当时特殊性别还是很稀有的，就像同性恋一样，还没能被大多数人接受。美洲对Alpha接纳度很高，历史更悠久的欧洲相比之下就差些了。”  
“嗯......那对方到你的房间是......”  
“就是你想的那样，Omega主动进到Alpha房内，不会有其他可能了。”  
“啊，好的。”我正准备记录，有个问题却卡住笔尖，“我可以......过问一下您的信息素味道嘛，因为自己是Beta所以闻不到。但是了解详细味道的话，更能帮助联系逻辑。”  
“那个呀，”他向后倚在靠背上，露出情绪不明的微笑，“说起来有些复杂。”

——————————————————————————————————————

“怎么......睡不着吗？”

Dylan紧张地回视对方，祈祷自己没有泄出过多信息素暴露了发情的羞耻事实。可那人的身形实在太美好了，他的眼神不受控制地黏在Thomas粉色的唇瓣，一路舔舐着白皙的肌肤滑向腰际。  
头涨得越来越厉害，浑浑噩噩像是个铅块坠在脑后，身体的每个细胞都在叫嚣着企图占有正步步接近自己的Omega。  
他的视野变得有些模糊，连Thomas的模样都开始不清晰了。

清醒点，Dylan，别做让自己后悔的事。  
手指痛苦地揪紧床单，却无法阻止Thomas摆着幅担忧又好气的表情靠近。  
老天，他都能瞥见对方俯下身时，衣领敞开露出的半个雪白圆润的肩头。

“你还好吗......”不带疑问语气的句子缓缓贴近，句尾消失在自己的嘴唇上。他后知后觉地意识到Thomas亲吻了自己，灵活滑腻的舌尖钻进来，味道甜蜜的唾液搅在口腔中。太过火了。他想拽扯Thomas，双手却换成拥在对方后背的力道。

“唔......”唇下传来一阵刺痛，铁锈味漫进嘴里，随之而来的是一种醉人的麻痹感。近似快感的痛觉伴着酥麻爬上四肢，包裹大脑。他恍惚地看向床顶的垂幔，顿时失去了对此时此地的感知。  
一吻结束，Dylan迷蒙地抬头看着Thomas。  
男人跨过他的双腿跪在床上，脸色不似傍晚时那般枯槁，倒是饱满红润了许多。他微昂下颚，嘴唇里侧沾着猩红的液体，眼神写满了满足和更深一层的贪欲，居高临下地俯视着Dylan。

“To...Thomas？”他的嗓音哑得吓人。  
金发青年缓缓勾起嘴角，猛地箍紧Dylan肩膀伏下脖颈，近乎拥抱的姿势带着不正常的力度。冰凉的鼻尖凑上Dylan颈部皮肤，深深吸气后嘴唇贴上他因发情而怒张的颈静脉部位，舌尖划出暧昧的水渍。  
“想要吗...Dyl？”  
气音震动着在耳边响起，牵带起一阵酥痒。对方的睡袍和内衬早已滑下肩头，整个胸膛都贴上来与他磨蹭，腰肢挑逗性地摆动着勾起Dylan更旺盛的欲火。  
“操。”细长的颈子就凑在脸边，情动时掺上麝香的信息素味烧尽了Dylan的理智。他的手沿着对方大腿摸进睡袍下摆，一路无师自通地抚弄揉捏Thomas冰凉的皮肤。低温的细腻触感带来的舒适难以言喻，他只想染红加热这具躯体。

“嘘——”柔软的指腹印在唇上，Thomas的红舌舔过下唇，“注意用语，Dylan，你可是要去子爵家工作的人。”

Dylan不知自己双眼通红，面颊也因难泄的欲望涨红。干燥的手掌摸上去，覆盖上富有弹性的臀瓣。真要命，这人竟然下身什么也没穿，指尖蹭过臀缝甚至触到沟壑中渗出的液体。  
Thomas像鼓励孩子一般亲吻Dylan的额头和黑色短发，手探进他宽松的长裤中握住炽热的下身。  
“啊......”私密的部位第一次被自己以外的人碰触，刺激来得猛烈而陌生，又一股血流冲向那个胀大的柱体。  
“Alpha就是不简单......”扔下这样一句意义不明的话，Thomas突然深深低下头，用力将裤边向下拽，完全勃起的阴茎弹了出来。他用一种惊喜且猎奇的目光打量面前张牙舞爪的柱身，接着将舌尖舔上顶端。

“啊......啊！Thomas......”湿热的口腔包裹住膨大的龟头吸吮，抽吸样的酥麻快感席卷下身。  
Thomas娴熟地上下活动头部不断吞吐Dylan粗长的茎身，每次往深处咽时他都能感到自己顶到柔软向外排挤的喉肉。但即使这样也无法全部吃下Dylan的阴茎，包裹不到的地方就用细长的手指圈住左右旋转摩擦。  
过于强烈的快感几乎要让Dylan迸出泪花，更别说眼前是怎样一幅香艳的光景啊！那张小嘴将自己的家伙咬得那么紧，吮吸时两颊的肉都会陷进去，往里顶弄时则会看到被撑起的一个鼓包。因为正维持着趴俯的姿势，可以看见一片后颈和背部皮肤，脊柱凸起一个情色的弧度。睡裙下摆则因动作向上抽起，下摆被Thomas腿部夹住，丝绸布料绷紧在臀部，勾画出浑圆可口的曲线，下面则能瞥见白皙光滑的大腿。  
“唔，Thomas...等等！”含住自己的男人坏心眼地轻咬，刺痛挤压的快感抽搐着传来。Dylan颤抖起来，射精的预感袭向下身。  
Thomas的手猛然收紧，掐住Dylan根部阻断了发泄的出口。他吐出巨大的柱身，连带出丝丝缕缕晶莹透明的液体。青涩的反应将他逗笑了，这让Dylan感到有些丢脸。男人重新爬上来变回跨坐的姿势，被阴茎摩擦得红肿的嘴唇再次吻上Dylan不断喘息的嘴巴，前液腥膻的味道在两人口腔中交换。

嘴唇分离时发出“啵”的一声，初次品尝接吻甜蜜的Dylan眼神迷离地又想凑过去，却被Thomas用手指按住了撅起的嘴巴。不知足地盯着金发男人，看他抬起那只手，一边和Dylan对视，一边缓缓将两指含入刚刚才吞吐过阴茎的口中。粉色的舌头像故意展示一样仔细地舔舐自己白皙细长的手指，活动着在指间留下唾液，接着又完全伸进去慢慢地抽插。这模样看得Dylan口舌发干，恨不得立马把涨得发痛的下身捅进个什么地方。

最后又微斜着视线舔了下指腹后，Thomas将手探向自己后方，另一条胳膊架在Dylan肩部维持平衡。黏腻的组织被撑开的下流声音响起，Thomas皱着眉头给自己扩张，微张的薄唇不时泄出难耐的喘息。  
撑在肩头的手臂轻微地颤抖，Dylan舔舔嘴唇，怎么也想不通面前的男人如何在做着自渎的事情同时又那么的高贵疏离。他开始期待，期待看到Thomas脱去那层外壳的模样。趁对方被后穴夺取注意力，他拉开红色睡袍的带子，露出内层只系扣到胸膛的长衬衣。平日都会掖在裤中的衬衣此时盖过胯部，像条过短的衬裙，隐约能看出下身的轮廓。  
温热粗糙的手掌握住Thomas稍显萎靡的阴茎。

“啊......”对方喉咙挤出的呻吟让他有些意外，像是受到鼓舞上下大力撸动摩擦起来。  
“嗯...哈啊——”Thomas的眼睛蒙上一层薄薄的雾气，看上去楚楚可怜。他咬了咬下唇，抽出湿漉漉的手指，抓住Dylan空闲的手腕，义无反顾地拉到穴口。  
Dylan的手指生疏地顺着穴口黏腻的体液插进去一根，小心翼翼活动着，同时观察着Thomas的表情。柔软湿滑的内壁像有股魔力，吸着他的指尖往里陷。里面不似他听说的那样火热，而是温乎乎的缠绕着手指，如同一张小嘴亲吻吮吸着指节。  
“再往里点......嗯，就是那，往前勾，摸到了吗？啊......”  
他顺着Thomas的指示在甬道内探索，手指转了个圈向前扣弄时，触到了个栗子大小富有韧性的柔软凸起。每当揉按那个部位，Thomas的颈子就会天鹅般向后伸展，发出混着鼻音的甜腻呻吟。

“这儿就是那个叫前列腺的器官？”看着对方迷乱的样子，Dylan也沁出汗水。  
“对...啊，你知道吗......前列腺，两百年前，还叫做...双性器官......”Thomas喘息着给他科普，额头与Dylan抵在一起，“听上去是不是同我这个性别十分相称？”

Thomas受到刺激时下半身会不自觉地向前顶，不时撞上Dylan的下身，强烈而短暂的快感让两个人同时发出闷哼。  
“你里面，好湿......”他能感受到沁出肉壁的液体成股淌下来，裹满了活动着的手指。按压到敏感的部位就会有大量滑腻前液挤进甬道。  
“不湿一点...怎么吃下你这个大家伙......？”Thomas边说边摸索上Dylan的后颈，鼻尖凑过去贪婪地嗅着，“有人对你说过，你的信息素...啊，那——闻起来很好吗？”  
“信息素......？”Dylan早已被对方的呻吟和腰肢的摆动迷乱了神智，根本理不清听到了什么。  
“嗯......我很喜欢。”  
“邻居家有个Alpha姑娘，说我闻上去很怪，”他有点委屈地皱起眉头。

[乍一闻是蛮醇厚的肉桂味儿，但里面又掺着些罂粟壳的味道，感觉让人很不安心。而且，总感觉又股微妙的焦热气息，怪怪的。] Rosa嫌弃的声音在脑海中回荡。

“瞎说。”Thomas抬起臀部让Dylan的手滑出来，然后扶住他的柱身抵上自己的后穴，缓缓下沉腰部，“唔——啊......”

敏感的龟头被从未有过的紧致包裹的一刹那，本就徘徊在高潮边缘的防线瞬间破溃了。Dylan只发出一声低吟，就猝不及防地在Thomas体内射了出来。  
“啊——”Thomas小声惊呼后噗嗤笑了出来，带着点爱怜亲了亲Dylan鼻尖，像是告诉他没关系的，“第一次？”  
“嗯......”余韵中的Dylan精神恍惚，只看到对方湿润的嘴唇一张一合，“抱歉。”  
“别担心，交给我就好...”射精后消下去一圈的柱身能更顺畅地进入。Thomas憋着一口气耐心坐下去，直到大半阴茎被吞入内里才长长吐息着停下动作。

细长苍白的胳膊挂在Dylan双肩内侧，接着环绕住他的脖颈拉进两人的距离。Thomas把下巴担在Dylan肩上，这姿势让两人的后颈都暴露在对方唇下。他一边痴迷地轻吻Dylan的颈部皮肤，像是在品尝极美味的甜点，一边前后缓慢摇晃臀部等待Dylan的另一次勃起。  
下身被成圈收缩的内壁肌肉绞紧，被光滑潮湿的黏膜含住的感觉过于新颖刺激，使得Dylan像冰冻住了一样僵直着身子。当Thomas晃动臀部时，内壁就会摩擦过他又开始充血的柱身，酥麻电流般的快感聚积在胯部。  
“我的味道，是什么样的......？”  
“嗯......？”Thomas看样子也舒爽起来，埋在对方颈部的脸有些无力地摩蹭着，眼睛都几乎闭上了，“你啊......啊——有种，阳光的味道。”  
“阳光怎么会有味道？”他从欲望中回过神，认真地质疑。  
轻笑的振动通过皮肤传上来，“当然有了。空气有味道，雨水有味道，微风有味道，一切的一切都比你想象的更生动复杂。而阳光......阳光的味道是最绝妙的，我好久都没闻到过了......”他再次深深吸气，“柔和包容富有生机...还很温暖。”

Dylan侧头，看到男人雪白的后颈就这么毫无防备地摆在面前，散发出甜蜜的酒香味儿，顿时感到下身又胀大一圈。他忍不住凑上前吻了吻Thomas干燥柔软的金发，还伸出舌尖舔舐对方泛红的耳廓。Thomas像是有些痒，哼笑着缩缩脖子。  
这模样让Dylan本能地耸动腰胯向上一顶。

“啊！”突然的刺激让Thomas仰起头，腰肢向后弯曲，胸膛从睡袍和衬衣内襟中挺起，粉褐色娇小的乳首引诱着Dylan探过头将发硬的肉粒含进嘴里磨咬，“嗯......你准备好了？”  
Dylan闻声，抬起眼望向对方线条优美的下颌，吐出肿胀的乳首，嘴唇蹭着Thomas丝绸般光滑的皮肤吻上去，张开嘴用牙齿卡住他的喉结。  
“哼～”不服输地笑笑，Thomas置于Dylan脑后的手猛地揪住他黑色的短发向后一扯，抬高腰部开始上下前后晃动。“啊...哈，你这个......菜鸟。”

忘情摇摆腰肢的Thomas目光朦胧，眼角染上情欲的潮红，嘴巴半张，可以窥见向外微吐的红舌，他此时仿佛一只汁液饱满的成熟蜜桃，稍一肆虐就会破出甜蜜的汁水。

柱身被软肉吮夹的麻痹感诱惑着Dylan向更深处推送。他粗重喘息着，强健的双臂牢牢隔着丝滑的睡袍箍住Thomas覆着薄薄一层肌肉的细腰，绷紧股间肌肉奋力往紧致潮湿的体内撞去。  
“啊啊啊————！！！”金发男人高昂地叫起来，穴肉拼命收缩咬紧Dylan。  
“我才......不是菜鸟。”  
他发了狠，把阴茎按进去死命摇晃捣弄，感到内里一片濡湿。  
“嗯...好棒......”Thomas闷声叫着，嘴唇急切地寻找Dylan的，把两个人的呻吟喘息都堵在唇舌交缠间。他像抓着根救命稻草，搂紧Dylan的脖子，体重压在他身上卖力地摆动身体，让粗大的肉棒重重碾压敏感的腺体，换来亲吻中难抑的呜咽。

又一阵急骤的抽插，后穴抽动着吐出一大股淫水，打湿了Dylan的阴囊和毛发。  
Thomas突然松开胳膊，换成两手抓着Dylan的上臂，身子向后倾斜，“往前顶......”  
“这儿...？”他试探着改变角度，前端推开柔滑的肠肉，一下下向里推送。  
“嗯...哈......好大，再...再深点。”  
对方的渴求像海妖的歌声，引诱着Dylan捏住他的臀肉猛地往自己阴茎上按下去，湿漉漉的囊袋拍在臀部发出情色的水声。  
“啊...啊！那儿——”  
龟头抵上一圈有些韧性的肌肉，用力顶撞研磨时好像会让Thomas很舒服。  
“哈......这难道是，生殖腔？”Dylan边说边摆动腰向那个位置一插，肌肉环中破开一个小口，他顺着那个狭窄柔软的孔眼挤了进去。

“唔嗯嗯额...啊啊——”肩上的手指猛然收紧，扣得他生疼。Thomas的躯体折成奇怪的弧度，嘴无助地大张着拼命喘息。紧缩的生殖腔口吸吮柱身的感觉实在太好，Dylan等不及他适应就玩命地抽送顶弄起来。最开始的尖叫之后，Thomas只能像只断线的布偶任身下的男人摇晃，喉咙里随着抽插的节奏“嗬，嗬”地抽气，像是随时都会晕过去。

“怎么样？”Dylan对那声“菜鸟”仍耿耿于怀，揪住Thomas背后皱成一团的睡袍向下压，以便每次都能全根进入，顶进生殖腔口捅出一股股粘液。柱身被柔软的肠壁裹着，敏感的龟头又被黏滑收缩的生殖道咬紧，与两层甬道厮磨冲撞的快感激得他眼冒金星。  
“哈...哈...不行了......”和吐出的话语相反，Thomas摆动着腰肢还空出只手撸动自己的阴茎，动作越来越快，越来越剧烈，越来越魅惑。  
“啊，唔...唔嗯......”压抑住的叫喊泄出，同时Thomas的下身也喷出成股的白浊，溅在Dylan腹部。  
“哦......操！操！”顾不上自己说的话是否文明，Dylan绷着臀肌颤抖着往里插。对方因高潮而强烈收缩抽搐的内壁简直要把他的魂儿吸出去了。  
又往生殖腔里捣了数下，他抽筋一般开始射精。明明之前射了一次，这次却还是那个初尝禁果的毛头小子，力度又猛量又大，一股一股喷进Thomas宫内。  
与此同时，Dylan成结了。  
初次成结的感觉吓坏了他，茎身根部鼓起一个巨大的肉结卡在Thomas甬道里，涨得对方难受得皱起脸来。

“对...对不起！”他脑子浑浑噩噩的，抓住剩下的清醒连声道歉。比起结锁住肠道带给对方的痛苦...老天，他做了些什么啊，竟然在一个Omega的生殖腔内射精了！

“没关系...舒服吗？”Thomas表现得像个充满母性的长者，正动用全部的柔情安抚这个惊慌失措的孩子。  
但这个孩子并不领情。  
男人无所谓的态度让他心里别扭起来。或许自己并不是什么特殊的存在，只是碰巧身为Alpha，碰巧对方寂寞了很久。或许不止自己在这个客房里身陷温柔乡......  
强烈的妒忌感驱使了他，长长展开双臂猛地抱住了Thomas。这个拥抱不含情欲，也不含爱意，有的只是委屈倔强与单方面的占有。  
“好了，好了，睡吧......”Thomas轻柔的声调像是有魔力，伴着他的嘴唇蹭在脖子上牵扯出麻痹又刺痛的舒适。困倦倒真的层层漫上来，他还埋在对方柔软湿润的体内，身子和凉爽无汗的光滑身体紧贴着，难得与他人的亲近让他瞬间丢弃了一切戒备，眼皮沉下来，不知何时陷入了睡梦。

 

听觉是最先苏醒的感知，咔啦咔啦的清脆声响沿着窗沿缓慢游走。他费劲地打开视野一条缝隙，发现自己正对着窗户，姿势扭曲地躺了一整晚。屋外的积雪开始融化，玻璃上覆着的冰凌也碎裂脱落。

上帝啊，他真的跟一位Omega交媾了。自责得一巴掌拍上脑袋，Dylan又陷入深深的愧疚中。虽然过程模模糊糊得记不清晰，但也能确定自己把精液射入了对方生殖腔内。虽想再陪Thomas一阵子观察他的情况，可杳无音信得迟了好几天进庄园，主人怕是要直接把他开除。而且，再和那个男人待在一起，保不齐还会发生些别的什么事。  
总之，去跟Thomas道歉，也道别吧。

身体不知是不是由于前一晚的运动，乏倦得要命，可意识又莫名的焦躁，伴着些头晕目眩。把放在床边扶椅上的衣服抽下来时，Dylan结结实实打了阵哆嗦。冷，真他妈的冷。寒气像是变成有形的冰刀，直直往骨间扎刺。  
“没事...下雪不冷化雪冷嘛。”嘟囔着安慰自己，他强撑起疲惫无力的身子，走进房间旁的盥洗室。

他被镜子里的倒影吓了一跳。皮肤苍白发黄，嘴唇更是没有一丝血色，眼窝深深凹陷下去。再加上疲乏无力虚弱畏寒的症状......大概是贫血。见鬼了，好端端的怎么会贫血？虽说这两天在山庄进食质量有限，也不至于营养不良到这个程度。难道是哪出血了？  
一边莫名其妙地思索着，一边含进嘴里些凉水漱口。  
低头吐水时，他看到混着黑色血块的淡粉色水流在盥洗池中转了几圈又流入洞口。冰凉液体的刺激下，下唇内侧后知后觉地痛起来。翻开嘴唇，里面赫然一道深深的带着血痂的牙印。近距离观察下，Dylan又注意到自己颈侧也有两个小小的近圆形伤口。

寒意这回是从骨头深处漫往全身的，名为预感或者恐惧的情绪摄住了他。一切的迹象：苍白、古典、孤身一人，昼伏夜出，冰冷的身体，自己的伤口，空旷寂寥的山庄，日记中同名同姓的Omega......都冥冥指向同一个答案。Dylan读过很多书，知道很多事，但他无论如何没有勇气面对那个答案。

“Thom...Thomas——？！”幽深的惊恐感支配了他，只能反抗似地大喊起来。  
没事的，他会出现在这里，或许还会埋怨自己昨晚的行为。他只是累了，去找找吧，Dylan，叫醒Thomas。  
找到他，叫醒他。  
扶着墙壁有些踉跄地走出盥洗室，一间一间摸着房间寻找可能的卧室。推开走廊尽头的一扇之前没注意到的深色小门，内里是间弥漫着奇异味道的小屋。  
长长的木架子从另一头的墙壁延伸到门口，上面摆着许多装有不明试剂的玻璃瓶罐。

不远处的桌面上散在放着几只瓶子，还有小天秤与药匙。正准备走近，一股令人发晕的草药味袭来，Dylan及时遮住口鼻，可还是感到皮肤酥麻着开始发热。那股气味他很熟悉，Thomas沏的茶，与Thomas的信息素香味。  
都解释得通了。认真监视着自己喝茶，夜晚毫无理由的发情，突然出现在门口的男人。

“......Alpha？”

“如果你想的话，可以留下来。”

“要是有个孩子就好了......”

“怎么......睡不着吗？”

曾听上去那么柔和的话语，一句句全部化为令人灭顶的怒火，与无法言说的悲哀。他们之间不但没有情爱，连短暂的肉欲都是虚假的，自己只是一个从生理上来讲对Thomas有利的存在，一件可利用的物品。  
他抬起手，一时间产生掀翻药架的冲动，可小臂还是顿在半空中。呵呵，苦笑爬上嘴角，这可是在山庄借住的租金啊，你不也获得了一夜春宵，何必摆出幅吃了亏的悲惨嘴脸。

Dylan突然就觉得Thomas是什么身份什么存在都无所谓了，他胸腔里只涨满着浓郁的无力，完全靠着“道别”这个词语支撑着四肢的动作。

二楼没有Thomas，一楼也空无一人。  
或许他只是出门了。大雪过后，想继续生活总要去驿站补充些物资才是。  
转了一圈后，缺血使心脏有些发颤，扑通扑通跳动得他发慌。捂着胸口绕道楼梯下方打算稍事休息时，胳膊挂到个黑色的把手样物体上。

诧异地弯腰拉动，阴暗的楼梯后方一整块木板被斜向打开，下面是狭窄的台阶，伸进深处的黑暗中。Dylan下意识屏住呼吸，注视着那片仿佛会吞噬所有光芒的漆黑。呆站一会儿后，他折身会主厅提上盏煤油灯，小心翼翼扶着湿凉散发霉味的墙壁走了下去。潮湿的地下室让火烛都难以散发光热，只能荧荧得照亮一小片区域。  
Dylan听到心脏在胸腔中剧烈跳动的声音，仿佛震动着在黑暗的房间中回荡。他借着灯光看到墙边摆了张精致的桌子，配有陈旧却保养仔细的椅子。桌上放了只金制高脚杯，花纹精细复杂，看上去价格不菲。抬高油灯观察着布满黑褐色霉斑的屋顶，膝盖突然结结实实撞上个坚硬沉重的大家伙。

视线下移的瞬间，他整个人被冰冻在原地。  
地上摆了口棺材。  
橡木沉棺静静卧在他脚边沉睡，其内不知装着具怎样的躯体。Dylan伸出手时发现自己甚至在颤抖，艰难地推开棺盖，灯光小心地凑近。  
“！”他猛地捂住嘴，唯恐泄出的惊呼吵醒了里面的人。

里面躺的是Thomas，可又不像他。模样、衣着和身形都与他如出一辙，可完全失去了数小时前摆动着腰肢诱惑自己的灵动。  
没错，此时里面躺着的，与尸体无异。  
冰冷，苍白，毫无情感，完全静止。他意识到自己竟然现在才发现Thomas大多数情况都没有呼吸，就像现在一样。

“吸血鬼......”他喃喃嘟囔着后退。  
他原本还奇怪明明是Sangster家族为什么要命名为拜特山庄，B-A-T，蝙蝠。  
恐惧一波接一波，浪涛般砸向他的头颅，驱使着他手脚并用地爬出地下室，连帽子都没来得及拿，就冲到马厩。

还好，马还活着。  
快逃。他的脑子里只剩这个念头。

稍高的鞋跟向内撞击马腹，伴随着长长的嘶鸣声，他朝着与拜特山庄相反的南面，马蹄踏在雪中扬长而去。

 

TBC


End file.
